


Lena loves Kara when she smiles

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, It’s fluffy, Lena loves Kara smiles, No angst zone, i love them, it’s ALL fluff, like legit so much, these soft gays, very very short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Lena loves all of Kara’s smiles.





	Lena loves Kara when she smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short! Really guys, dang I’m slacking. If y’all have read my other one shot “Suprised Customer”, you should be expecting the date chapter very soon. I think. If not then you can yell at me to get motivated! Like it said this is every shirt because it’s so hard to find time nowadays whew! As always a kudos and comment is appreciated! Thanks for reading! (Definitely barely edited and not my best but i apologize)

Lena had never smiled much. Most of her life had worn her down to the point where she never found reason enough to let her lips curve upwards.

Although she did smile when it was requested out of her. 

Gala’s full to the brim of pompous, rich couples who took time to flaunt around their obvious wealth with others just alike. 

Family photos, as years went so did the smiles that grew falser with time. 

Business meetings with arrogant millionaires, who feel the need to be outspoken of their vision of a true woman’s place.

And finally, in the presence of Kara Danvers.

With time, Lena grew to understand that not smiling around Kara Danvers was increasingly impossible. The blonde reported oozed so much happiness and kindness that you just couldn’t help but let it wash over you, let yourself soak in positivity. It was because of this Lena always had to catch herself letting loose wide grins.

She also noticed how often Kara seemed to smile. 

How she would smile at everyone she came across, how she would smile as the sun beamed down warm rays over the busy city, how her smile got impossibly larger when Lena ordered her favorite from the local Chinese restaurant.

Even if they ate there three times in the past week.

Kara had a talent of finding the beauty in such everyday things, to find happiness in such trivial things. 

Especially over things Lena did.

The way her eyes would sparkle, and her smile spread as Lena went off on a tangent about a L-Corp project she couldn’t quit complete.

The beaming smile she gave Lena that radiates nothing but overwhelming pride every time Lena has to stop lunch because she had to write down an idea she wanted to use to change the world.

She tired, but amused smile she would take as she had to pry a sleeping Lena from the labs because she had forgotten to come home after work.

The overwhelmed smile the first time she witness the always formal CEO dressed down in sweats and barefaced. 

The sad smiles as Lena would sit on the floor of her office, surrounded by torn paper and empty wine bottles as she felt hopeless on bad days, days where she didn’t feel good enough.

Until Kara would scoop her up, whispering reassuring and soothing words as Lena cried into her. And then Lena knew, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

Even the soft, shy smiles she would adopt whenever she believed Lena was not paying attention to her. This was one of Lena’s favorite because it was only reserved for her.

Of course Kara’s smile might not have been her favorite thing about the blonde, but see the loving smile she deserved only for Lena was definitely one of the greatest feelings.

When she witnessed the soft exchange from Kara, Lena felt like flying. 

Even if the feeling was ironic, considering Kara could fly.

But that was a later conversation for them to have.

Although none of them compared to Kara’s smile after their first kiss. 

The way Lena could feel the gentle rising of her mouth before they had to stop because Kara couldn’t contain her wide smile.

Lena never used to smile because she never had a reason, but as she felt the gentle press of soft lips on hers, she couldn’t help but let her mouth turn into a wide grin.


End file.
